Getting back together
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: For at least an hour Kelly has been trying to go to sleep, but she can't. The reason for this she doesn't know.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Orville.**

* * *

**Getting back together**

**Commander Kelly Grayson sit on her bed. She wear only a pink bra and black panties.**

About 4 hours ago she ate a simple dinner all alone, here in her room.

Since she is the Orville's first officer, she has a better room than a regular crewman. Not that she care much what type of room she has, but still.

"Damn..." mumbles Kelly.

For at least an hour she's been trying to go to sleep, but she can't.

The reason for this she doesn't know.

"I've not had any...bedroom-action...since before I was assigned to this ship." says Kelly to herself.

Kelly is a good noble lady, but she has needs like most other women so it feels a bit sad that she's not had sex in over 10 months.

She owns a dildo and sex toys are allowed in the privacy of a person's own room, but she doesn't think a dildo will be enough.

"Guess there's only one thing i can do..." says Kelly as she put on her uniform pants that smell a very tiny bit from a fart earlier the day and her uniform jacket and shoes and then walk to Captain Ed Mercer's room.

She push the button for the intercom-panel by the door and says "Sir, are you awake?"

Her voice is the calm serious voice of an officer.

"Yeah...uh...come in." says Ed's voice through the intercom, sounding tired.

"If you need to sleep I can come back in morning." says Kelly.

"No, I'm fine. Enter, please." says Ed.

Kelly enter Ed's room.

Ed wear a brown t-shirt and baggy jeans. He sit and work on something on his computer.

"So, what's up?" says Ed.

"Well...not sure where to begin." says Kelly as she plop down on Ed's gray couch.

"You're free to speak your opinion." says Ed.

"Thanks, sir." says Kelly.

"Ed, not sir. It's off duty time." says Ed with a smile.

Kelly drop her military style and smile a sweet casual smile.

"I was in my room and I couldn't sleep. Not sure why, but I feel a lack of so-called 'male company' if you know what I mean and so I wanna ask if you'd like to take me, for old time's sake, sir...uh...Ed. Just liek when we were married." says Kelly.

"I'd love to, but I'm not sure it's a good idea." says Ed, both excited and not.

"Yes, it might cause some weird issues, though I feel like a man's touch might be the only thing that can bring me to sleep tonight." says Kelly.

Kelly feel a familiar thing happen. It is her pussy getting ready for sexual activity.

"What the heck..." says Kelly, unable to deny how horny she is.

She takes off her jacket and her pants and her shoes.

Ed takes off his pants, but keeps his shirt on.

Kelly lean back on the couch and pull her panties to the side.

She smile as Ed slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"I'd almost forgotten how soft your pussy is!" moans Ed.

"And I'd almost forgotten how firm your dick is!" moans Kelly.

"Computer, deactivate internal sensors in the captain's room and delete sensor logs for the same room from the past minute. Security access code, Grayson Kelly 246 Gamma Nova." says Kelly.

"Aye, commander." says the computer.

"Nice idea, babe!" moans Ed.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Kelly.

"Yeah!" moans Ed.

"Holy fuck! Soooo awesome!" moans Kelly.

"True!" moans Ed, all horny.

"Mmm, bang me, man!" moans Kelly, being very horny too.

"Sure!" moans Ed in a deep manly tone.

"Damn amazing!" moans Kelly in her best porno-voice.

"Indeed, Kelly!" moans Ed.

For the first time since she was assigned to the Orville, Kelly is now totally relaxed and 100 % happy.

She can't remember ever having been this horny before.

Ed is very horny too.

"Mmmm...sexy!" moans Kelly.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Ed, fucking harder.

"Yes!" moans a happy Kelly.

"Holy shit, Kelly! You're a very fuckable woman!" moans Ed.

"Thanks, man!" moans Kelly. "And you're a skilled fucker!"

Kelly really enjoy the fucking.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Kelly.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhh...fuck...!" moans Ed, fucking faster.

"Yes! Drill my pussy!" moans Kelly.

Kelly thinks this is the best fuck she's ever been a part of. Even better than her and Ed's wedding night and when she had sex with Darulio.

"So damn sexy!" moans Kelly, all horny and sexual.

"Very true!" moans Ed, being just as horny as Kelly is.

And no one can blame Ed for being so horny since this is the first time he fuck a woman since he and Kelly got divorced.

Ed hasn't even masturbated during the time between when they got divorced and now because he was suffering from serious depression that made him unable to have a hard dick.

Now his dick is back to its former strength though.

"I've missed this so much! No other man can bang me like you can!" moans Kelly, all horny and happy.

"Thanks! And no woman can turn me on like you do! You're so sexy!" moans Ed, just as happy and horny as Kelly is.

"Yeah! Me is erotic!" moans Kelly, being so horny that she goes a bit childish, saying 'me' instead of 'I'.

"You sure are, baby!" moans Ed.

"It's so sexy when you refer to me as baby!" moans Kelly.

Ed used to always refer to her as baby during sex when they were married.

"Alright, you're awesome!" moans Ed.

"So are you!" moans Kelly.

"Okay!" moans Ed.

"Don't cum inside me!" moans Kelly. "I'm no longer on birth-controls!"

"I understand, baby!" moans Ed.

6 minutes later.

"Holy fuck!" moans Ed as he pull out his dick from Kelly's pussy and cum over her perfect tummy.

"Yes! Sooo nice!" moans a very happy Kelly as she get a wonderful orgasm.

"That was very good." says Ed.

"Yeah." says Kelly with a cute smile.

"Want a drink?" says Ed.

"No, thanks. I'm gonna head back to my room and go to sleep." says Kelly as she grab her clothes and leave Ed's room.

Kelly walk back to her own room.

Once she's in her own room, Kelly climb into bed and goes to sleep with a sexy smile on her face.

7 hours later, Kelly wake up.

She notice the green light on her computer that show that she has a new private message.

"Grayson Kelly, 29 Alpha Tango." says Kelly as she press the enter-button on her computer.

A txt-based message from Ed appear on the screen. It says "Do you want to get back together? I do. And thanks for the great fuck."

Kelly sends a response that says "Yes, very much. And I did love the fucking a lot too."

22 minutes later.

"Take your seat, commander." says Ed when Kelly enter the bridge.

"Yes, sir." says Kelly as she sit down in her chair.

Kelly and Ed act serious and officer-like, not wanting show anyone that they are a couple again.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
